yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 177
Major Events *Yami and Seto duel together against Dartz, who reveals himself to be the King of the legendary city of Atlantis. *Since this duel involves more than 2 duelists, no player can attack until 1 full turn has passed. *The duel's location is inside Dartz's lair, on an island off the coast of the main continent. The Duel Arena is a room where all the souls Dartz collected over the past 10,000 years are stored, as represented by stone carvings on the room's floor & walls. *Yugi, Mai, Joey and Pegasus's souls are also stored here. *During the duel, Dartz turns his "Mirror Knight Tokens" into Yugi, Mai, Joey and Pegasus. *Many cards related to "The Seal of Orichalcos" are revealed. *During the duel, Seto loses and has his soul taken by "The Seal of Orichalcos". *The Legendary Dragons' true forms are revealed. =Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba + Yami Yugi vs. Dartz - Part 1= Seto Kaiba's Turn *Activates Ritual Spell Card "White Dragon Ritual", Tributing "Vorse Raider" from his Hand to Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon" (1900 ATK / 1200 DEF). *Activates "Paladin of White Dragon's" effect, Tributing it to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) from his deck in Attack Position. Yami Yugi's Turn *Activates Ritual Spell Card "Black Luster Ritual", Tributing "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" from his Hand to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Sets a card. Dartz's Turn *Activates "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Dartz's monsters will receive a +500 ATK boost and the loser(s) of this duel will lose their soul. *Normal Summons "Orichalcos Gigas" (400 → 900 ATK / 1500 DEF) in Defense Position. *Activates "Orichalcos Kyutora's" effect, paying 500 LP (Dartz: 4000 → 3500 Life Points) to Special Summon it (500 → 1000 ATK / 500 DEF) from his Hand in Defense Position. Dartz places it in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, meaning it can't be attacked until Dartz's first-row monsters are destroyed first. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Polymerization", fusing his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" on the field with 2 more "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" from his Hand to form "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500 ATK / 3800 DEF) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Polymerization", fusing his "Black Luster Soldier" with Seto's "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" to form "Master of Dragon Soldier" (5000 ATK / 5000 DEF) on Yami's side of the field (NOTE: in the real game, "Master of Dragon Soldier" is called "Dragon Master Knight"). *Activates Trap Card "Meteorain": all of Yami's monsters obtain the Piercing effect (when monsters attack with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of the opponent's Defense Position monster, the difference is inflicted as Battle Damage to the opponent's Life Points). *Uses "Master of Dragon Soldier" to attack & destroy Dartz's "Orichalcos Gigas" but thanks to "Orichalcos Kyutora's" effect, Dartz receives no Battle Damage " as it prepares to attack]] *At this point, the magic of the Orichalcos lets Dartz, Yami and Seto share a vision of the past. Dartz reveals himself to be the King of the legendary city Atlantis. Duel continues next episode. Differences in adaptations * Cut from the English version is a sequence in which the helicopter flies on, while the gang watch out the rear, wondering where the helicopters are leading them, then seeing a dark cloud approaching them, but then realize it is a swarm of locusts, and then the locusts surronding the city. * Shots of the gang walking towards the temple of removed from the dub. * A shor of Kaiba thinking that if Yami is a really skilled duelist, he should have the card to finish Dartz